Cha-Cha and Kayamba vs. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong
Cha-Cha and Kayamba vs. DK and Diddy is a Death Battle by Thetmartens. Introdution Two Heroic Duos fight to the Death! who will win? the Shakalaka Brothers or the Kong Duo? Interlude Wiz: When heroes work in pairs, their powers are much greater together Boomstick: A.K.A. More Asskickery! Wiz: Cha-Cha and Kayamba, the Shakalaka brothers of Monster Hunter. Boomstick: and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, the defenders of the jungle. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to fi find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Cha-Cha and Kayamba Background Wiz: deep in the forest, there is a village of Shakalaka. in the village resided two special Shakalaka, Cha-Cha and Kayamba. Boomstick: During a stupid quest for the Ultimate mask, and thanks to their arguing, the Shaklaka duo ended up in Moga Village, taking in the Hunter as their "Minion". talk about Napoleon Syndrome. Wiz: The Two Shakalakas helped the Hunter, even providing the ultimate way to fight Ceadeus underwater, however, said ultimate way will not be in this battle. Weapons Boomstick: Cha-Cha wears the Acorn Mask, a... mask made out of an acorn. with this mask, while Kayamba wears the Pincer mask, which is made out of a crab claw as well as coconut. Wiz: Cha-cha and Kayamba can use DANCES. Dances offer multiple ways to help their allies, such as healing, curing poison, causing bright flashes of light, and all sorts of other effects. Boomstick: they also carry their own weapons. Cha-cha carries the pincer staff, which is used to beat up monsters, and Kayamba carries the bullfango sword, which is also used to beat up monsters. Feats Wiz: along with the Hunter, Cha-Cha and Kayamba take down very large monsters on a daily basis. Boomstick: during their quest for the ultimate mask, Cha-cha and Kayamba fought each other while riding THROUGH A STAMPEDING HERD OF APTONOTH. They even got in between a fight with a Rathalos and Lagiacrus, and they weren't killed. Weaknesses Wiz: Cha-cha and kayamba are... weak. they really are, without the hunters help. they also fight each other regularly, trying to compete. Boomstick: Their dances also require time to complete, and leave them open to attack as they perform them. Cha-Cha: Cha-cha help minionalaka. Me like Minion. Kayamba: You pick Cha-Cha? why not bring Kayamba? Kayamba bringing sexy back. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Background Wiz: this is the law of the jungle, as old and true as the sky. those who keep it may prosper- Boomstick: but the ones that touch Donkey Kong's Banana Horde must DIE. Wiz: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have saved Kong's banana horde from King K. Rool and his cronies time after time again. Boomstick: Donkey Kong is the grandson of... Donkey Kong... and Diddy Kong is the current DK's Nephew. Weapons Wiz: Donkey Kong's main weapons are his two hands. he can use the Giant Punch, and his palms can shake the earth. Donkey Kong also has access to- Boomstick: a friggin Shotgun! it may LOOK like a log, but it's a coconut shooting machine. It can fire in spurts, and if it shoots ya, it's gonna hurt! Wiz: onto Diddy's weapons.... Diddy uses his tail as a whip, cartwheels into foes, jumps on them, and headbutts them. Boomstick: Diddy has a pair of twin rocketbarrels, these two barrels can propel Diddy through the air. he also has twin peanut popguns, pistols that shoot peanuts. both DK and Diddy can use Homing Ammo as well as Orange Grenades. Feats Wiz: Donkey Kong once punched a moon out of orbit to defeat Tiki-Tong. he also can deadlift pirate ships out of the ground while standing them, and he punched a walrus so high into the air that it caused a small tsunami. Weaknesses Boomstick: Donkey Kong is... Stupid. he's almost PURELY motivated by Bananas, however, it's the only thing he needs to pull out the big guns. Wiz: Diddy Kong is small and relatively weak on his own. DK: BANANAAAAAAAA SLAMMAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Death Battle! Deep in the jungle, the two Shakalaka brothers, Cha-Cha and Kayamba were searching for the ultimate mask. Cha-Cha Kaymba you dumb-dumb, you lost the maskalaka, lead us on wild goose chase-chase. Kayamba: KAYAMBA dumb?! Cha-Cha the big idiot! Aiee!! the two brothers started to fight, eventually landing in Kong's Banana Horde, where they started using the yellow fruit as weapons against each other. unbeknownst to them, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were watching this from a tree. Donkey started to steam. he then jumped down and beat his chest Cha-Cha AIEEE! BIG APEALAKA! DK then ripped Cha-Cha and Kayamba apart, because he's a giant ape, and they're two small shakalakas. Announcer: K.O! Analysis Boomstick: HA. Wiz: This was... entirely a joke. the winners are the DK brothers. Next Time! (cue: ???-???) Category:Thetmartens Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year